This application responds to the need for Operations/Data Management and Statistical Centers for RFA 92-CA-02 that will become part of the on-going Radiological Diagnostic Oncology Group (RDOG). The proposed centers will continue to be based at the American College of Radiology and Harvard Medical School respectively. This application requests continued support for several tasks. Key ones include the following: 1) to support investigators in the design, development and implementation of new protocols; 2) to work with them in the design, development and implementation of data collection mechanisms; 3) to continually monitor and verify image quality, protocol compliance and data completeness; 4) to design and perform statistical analyses of the data and to generate relevant reports; and 5) to address methodologic issues arising in the design and analysis of collaborative imaging studies. We will also participate in the preparation of abstracts and manuscripts based on protocol findings. With the support of these centers and the institutions participating in RFA 92-CA-02, we will extend our research to two important classes of patients, children and women.